


Lurking in the dark

by Nico_7Fsociety



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, League of Legends
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/M, Fear, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Original Character(s), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_7Fsociety/pseuds/Nico_7Fsociety
Summary: I wrote this outta boredom. I couldn't sleep.Also, I love unnecessary crossovers so here ya go.- - -A nightguard finds someone he wasn't expecting on his first night shift.
Series: Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736221
Kudos: 2





	Lurking in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> btw if ya want more league stuff (more unnecessary crossovers, or shitey reader inserts) pls gibme follow, b0ss.
> 
> BTW if there's a weird mistake somewhere, lemme know.

It's been a long day.

The janitors were cleaning the pizzeria before the security guard was arriving. The stage was full of dust, the tables had dirty plates scattered everywhere.

It's really been a long day.

The clock was slowly hitting 11 and it was time for the janitors to leave as well. One last check around before officially leaving, and the door was shut. The sound of locking was heard.

Freddy's eyes moved around slowly. Nothing was in the building.

It's as if a splash of magic has cleared off every table and chair, the place was crystal clean. No sound emitted from the place besides the sound of his internal gears spinning and turning.

Not long was left before the security guard arrived.

***

The security guard was casually whistling to himself as he walked the path leading to the pizzeria.

It was his first day on the job! What else could he do? The awfully low paycheck was just barely enough for his rent, why hurry when there's nobody checking when you will arrive?

The dull air felt moist near the building. He felt as if he hasn't been here since forever... Yet he's never been here before at all. Or as if he was being expected by someone.

A weird feeling for him.

He examined the building from the outside.

Yellow walls, a big green sign. The sign had the pizzeria's official name and an illustration of the characters included. The lights on it blinked a few times.

It was pretty clear the place was barely alive. It could hardly run it's electricity properly. But he didn't mind that, as long as they paid.

He went inside. He was provided with a key the first time he was here, when he just had to do a bit of paperwork for his job. He found it weird, again, considering this was only a short summer job for him.

There was a box on a counter, with his name on it. He opened the box and found the tools necessary for his work.

Keys, flashlight, batteries, and a badge.

...That was all.

"Alright, then." He whistled to himself again as he took his tools and went on to work.

The animatronics on stage didn't move. In fact, they looked perfectly still. Not even a slight breeze of a move did they make, yet it still creeped out the man.

Who wouldn't find them creepy, anyway? How do children not cry in fear by seeing them?

He wondered.

How would a child react right now if they saw his frightened form?

He followed the cheaply printed guide given to him. It was printed on a paper napkin infact, which was his only help to navigate around the building.

Turns out, it wasn't very complicated. A side, B side, stage, backstage, simple as that.

So he followed on to the B side and walked down the hallway.

When he turned around to leave the dining hall, he didn't notice the eyes that were following him. The bright yellow eyes that never left his form, while they were hid in the shadows.

His security office was small, that was the very first thing he noticed.

In fact, he could barely take 4 full steps in it before reaching the other side of the room.

He was provided with a table full of useless junk, two buttons on each side of him that has YET been tested, and a monitor. The monitor looked really old and rusted down, static sound emitting from it each time it was enabled.

He sat down on the poorly cushioned chair. He realized how close the walls were to him this way.

He could just about reach up and touch one of the buttons on the left side. He pressed one of them and the door closed.

This surprised him. There were doors here?

It wasn't even a normal door, in fact, it was a sharp metal door that sealed the room tight once shut down.

Cool, he thought to himself. No burglar is getting him at least!

He pressed the other button on the same side. Lights lit up, right behind the door and illuminating the blinding darkness behind them.

He checked the buttons on the others side. Same results. So there was nothing left, right?

Then he looked towards the table. He noticed there was a clock as well, although the screen was barely visible. He could just about tell the time, which was 11:43.

"Shit, I fucking arrived early." He cursed at the realization.

Then his eyes caught another screen in a corner. There were numbers displayed on it, with a percentage shown.

'Power: 86%'

Power? Power for what??

Does this place run on potatoes???

The guard mentally slapped himself. He was wasting power all this time, as well!

He opened the doors and shut down the lights. He checked the time again. 11:45.

He would only need to relax for a short amount of time before his shift really starts. Just about 15 minutes.

He lifted his legs and rested them on top of the table, then leaned back.

...

But then why couldn't he relax at all?

Something ate away at him.

A feeling, again.

The same weird feeling from earlier.

The guard shifted around a little. The feeling wouldn't shake off. He turned and twisted with his eyes closed, hoping to find a way to stay comfortable. He turned his head right so it could rest in a less awkward position.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He was met with yellow eyes.

Bright eyes shining in the darkness, clearly looking at him with curiosity... and mischief.

He gasped aloud and nearly fell down his chair. Frankly, he composed himself in time while staring back at the eyes.

He heard a soft giggle, a nearly mocking one as he stood up straight from the chair.

"Who are you?" His voice was low with the question.

"Alone in the dark, with no one to satisfy...."

He heard another giggle, it sounded more like a chuckle this time. It was barely audible.

The guard fumbled with his flashlight and hastily turned it on. He shined it towards the place of the eyes.

...

Nothing.

Nothing was even there.

As if nothing even happened.

Nothing.

His throat was dry.

Was he imagining it?

Did he feel so lonely in the office that he started to imagine conversations??

Did that even count as one?

He slumped down on the chair.

It could have been just his mind tricking, really.

It was rather hard to breathe in the office thanks to the tight space in there.

...

He heard it again.

A low chuckle, with a devious sound to it. It was clearly feminine. His heartbeat sped up.

Okay, enough fucking around. He needed to check the hall.

Flashlight still on, he moved out the right door.

He shined on anything he could in the darkness.

The right hall was empty. Drawings from children were on the walls. It would have creeped him out, if it wasn't for the eyes appearing again.

He could just barely see it, but two shining dots were in the distance, right at the very end of the hall.

He moved the light towards there, and again, there was nothing.

Goosebumps stood straight on his neck as he was taking a step closer to the end.

"Hello?" His voice cracked and he nearly whimpered at how cowardly it made him sound.

He took two steps further in, shaking in his boots.

...

A sharp sound crossed his ears. It sounded like something falling down.

He desperately searched with the light as his heart went insane.

He cursed under his breath. A bad feeling rose up in his chest.

Whoever is lurking in the building, they cannot be friendly.

He took a step back. Then another.

The guard was slowly backing away in fear, preparing to rush back to his office and shut the doors.

He would have that is, if the door to his office wasn't already closed.

How did it close from the outside??

His fear shot through the roof. Boy was he in trouble now.

Something moves in his vision. He turned around frantically to spot what it was, his sight widening.

A form could be seen in the darkness, standing not too far from him underneath the shining moonlight. The window just barely illuminated it's figure, he had to squint in the darkness to try and make out any details.

He could the figure had a rather feminine form to it, with something dark laying at the bottom. He didn't have much of a chance to try and see what it was though, since the figure moved a step closer to him.


End file.
